TODOS LOS LAZOS ME LLEVAN A TI
by CecyGrandchester
Summary: Esta es una historia alternativa de Candy Candy, siempre me he preguntado, ¿qué hubiese pasado si ella fuera una verdadera Andley? Pues sobre eso trata, sobre como por cubrir las apariencias despojan de su hija a un padre y a su querida madre le mienten diciendole que su hija nacio muerta. Espero que sea de su agrado y creanme si continuare el Fic JUNTOS sólo que más adelante.
1. ASÍ COMENZO TODO

**CAP. 1 "ASÍ COMENZO TODO"**

Era un hermoso día, el 7 de mayo de ese año marcaría no sólo uno de los días más bellos, sino también el nacimiento de una niña, una niña que era inocente de todo aquello a lo que se le culpaba, despreciada por su familia, pero a final de cuentas una Andley, alguien que debían de mantener en el anonimato.

-Fue una niña señor, una niña muy hermosa, digna de ser una Andley… (Mencionó la partera al mostrar a la niña al patriarca de la familia).

-Esto ha sido el peor error que has cometido, el nacimiento de esa niña jamás debió de haber sucedido (horas después del nacimiento de la pequeña se llevaba a cabo una calurosa discusión en el despacho de la mansión)

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, por favor papá déjame conservarla…

-La podrás conservar bajo mis condiciones, harás exactamente lo que yo te diga, sino lo haces nunca la volverás a ver…

**Un año antes**

En la cocina de una de las mansiones más hermosas de toda américa.

-Hola Bridget, ya te enteraste…

-¿De qué? (contesto despreocupada)

-El señor llega mañana con el joven…

-¡Es en serio! (dejando sus labores) No me estas mintiendo ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Que alegría! No he visto al joven desde hace mucho tiempo…

Bridget, era una jovencita de tan sólo 14 años de edad, su padre había sido uno de los trabajadores de esa hermosa mansión hasta su muerte 4 años atrás, pues desde niño inició trabajando para esa adinerada familia; se casó con su esposa Amelia y procrearon a una hermosa niña de cabello castaño, la cual poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes y a su cuerpo lo cubrían pequeñas pecas que la hacían lucir más hermosa, cuyo nombre era Bridget Amelia Evans.

Desde niña, ella y el joven (único hijo varón y por ende el próximo patriarca de la familia) habían iniciado una hermosa amistad, todo el día jugaban por los alrededores de la mansión. Él por ser el pequeño hijo del respetado y gran señor William Andley, era consentido por toda la familia, tanto él como sus hermanas, eran el verdadero tesoro que poseía su padre, después de la muerte de su esposa.

William Albert Andley era el nombre de ese hermoso joven. Su padre había insistido en que lo acompañara en su viaje de negocios, aunque esto le resultaba fastidioso, pues lo que a él realmente amaba era pasear por los alrededores de la mansión, observando sus hermosos jardines, pasando un rato agradable a lado de la chica que desde niño él amaba secretamente. Pero su tortura había terminado, después de tres largos meses de no verla, él estaba a punto de regresar, pues lo que más anhelaba era tener el valor de decirle frente a frente lo que sentía por ella, aunque esto ocasionará el descontento de su padre.

-Por fin hemos llegado a casa, ¿cómo está todo por aquí George? (cuestionando a quien más que su trabajador lo veía como su hombre de confianza y un gran amigo)

-Todo bien señor…

Albert como siempre, después de un largo viaje, lo primero que hacía era salir corriendo del coche de su padre para ir a encontrarse con la chica de sus sueños, la que siempre lo esperaba en el mismo lugar y de quien siempre recibía la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

-¡Hola! (grito tatando de asustarla)

-Hola joven Albert… (Aparentando seriedad)

-¿Joven? Después de todos estos años y tú me sales con JOVEN… eso es realmente decepcionante viniendo de ti…

-(Regalándole la hermosa sonrisa que tenía sólo para él y lanzándose a sus brazos) ¡Qué bueno que regresaste, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe!

-Tan sólo me fui por tres meses, ¿qué pasaría si me voy por un año entero?

-¿Un año entero? Admítelo no podrías vivir sin mi (riéndose a todo pulmón y deshaciendo el abrazo)

-(Tomándola de las manos) Brid (llamándola cariñosamente) durante el viaje me prometí que al regresar hablaría contigo, sobre algo muy importante…

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir?

-Brid… yo… es decir… tú…

-(Imaginando lo que se aproximaba) ¡No lo digas! Por favor Albert no lo digas (soltando sus manos y volteándose rápidamente)

-¿Por qué no? (rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura)

-Por qué esto es imposible, esto jamás puede suceder, tu eres el joven de la casa, el príncipe con el cual toda plebeya como yo sueñan, pero que son conscientes que jamás podrán tener (conteniendo las lágrimas)

-Lo único que sé es que te amo, escuchaste bien, te amo y sé que tú también me amas. Desde que éramos niños nos hemos amado (volteándola hacia él)

-(Llorando) No me hagas esto, por favor, no me hagas esto…

-Sé que somos muy jóvenes, que muchas pensaran que esto es sólo pasajero, pero con el paso de los años la única que ha permanecido en mi corazón eres tú…

-Tu padre jamás lo aceptará…

-Mi padre no manda en mi corazón, sólo yo… (Abrazándola fuertemente y regalándole el primero y más tierno beso en sus jóvenes labios)

-Te amo Albert, te amo…

Las semanas iban pasando, en la mansión se ocultaba un secreto, dos jóvenes de distintas clases sociales se amaban; todos los días después de las labores de ella, se encontraban en el mismo sitio una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba a las afueras de la mansión, simple y sencillamente su amor era inquebrantable, al menos eso creían ellos.

-¿A dónde vas todas las tardes?

-Simplemente voy a pasear por los alrededores…

Una tarde de agosto, como de costumbre se había quedado de ver en dicha cabaña, ese día inesperadamente los alcanzó una tormenta, tomándolos por sorpresa y obligándolos a permanecer ahí.

-Tal parece que tendremos que quedarnos aquí por un largo tiempo

-Eso parece (contesto la chica un tanto preocupada)

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy preocupada, ya está obscureciendo y esta tormenta parece no tener fin

-No te preocupes todo estará bien… (Tomándola de los hombros)

-Mi mamá ha de estar preocupada…

Inesperadamente él le da un beso en los labios, pero era un beso diferente a los demás, era un beso pasional, aspecto que sobresalto a la chica, cuya reacción fue arrempujarlo hacia atrás para que la soltara.

-Lo siento no quise asustarte… Perdóname Brid, es sólo que te amo demasiado y deseo que estemos juntos…

-Yo también te amo Albert, pero la verdad es que, tengo miedo…

-(Acortando la distancia) No tienes por qué temer…

-¿Crees que esto esté bien? ¿Crees que sea correcto?

-No lo sé… (Besándola inmediatamente)

Poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo se sus prendas, ambos eran muy jóvenes pero su amor sobre pasaba la edad que ambos compartían; sabían que después de ese día no volverían a ser los mismos.

-Te amo Brid, te amo

-Yo también te amo Albert

Era la primera vez que ambos se entregaban mutuamente, dejaban de ser niños para convertirse en hombre y mujer, sólo la lluvia y esa pequeña cabaña eran los únicos testigos que tenían de su encuentro amoroso.

Albert observaba cada espacio del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, su piel era blanca como la nieve, con unas singulares y tiernas pecas que la adornaban. Una de sus manos se adueñó del joven seno de ella mientras que el otro era succionado por los labios del rubio.

Todo lo que estaban viviendo era completamente nuevo para los dos. Esa sensación que resultaba placentera mientras lo observaba sobre ella apoderándose lentamente de su cuerpo, la hacía estremecer. Mientras tanto el recorría el abdomen, el ombligo y las piernas dejando un rastro húmedo mientras deslizaba sus labios.

Ella lentamente tomaba la espalda del chico que amaba, esa espalda desnuda y ancha a pesar de la corta edad de ambos, él era el hombre al que amaba, sólo él la podía hacer sentir todo aquello que la estremecía de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Por fin sus rostros volvieron a encontrarse, él la miro fijamente mientras sus labios se apoderaban de los labios de ella, mientras que lentamente la penetraba causándole un poco de dolor, pero sabiendo que eso indicaba que ella era completamente suya. Sus movimientos pasaron de ser lentos a rápidos, fuertes gemidos tanto femeninos como masculinos se escuchaban por el lugar mientras que él se movía rápidamente dentro de ella dejándola prácticamente sin poder respirar.

La intensidad del momento bajo, quedando él recostado sobre los pechos de su amada, ¿qué sucedería mañana? Ambos lo desconocían, pero de lo que estaban seguros es que lucharían por su amor, lucharían por ser felices.


	2. Perdoname Mamá, Estoy Embarazada

**Cap. 2 Perdóname mamá, estoy embarazada**

Albert y Bridget se encontraban a menudo en su querida cabaña aquella que había sido su único testigo de todos sus encuentros amorosos. Tres meses habían transcurrido, todo parecía en calma, sin embargo una joven tenía una pequeña angustia que la atormentaba, ya que tenía con exactitud tres meses de retraso; al principio creía que era algo normal, pues su madre en varias ocasiones le había dicho que tener ligeros retrasos era un tanto normal en las jovencitas, pero lo que a ella le estaba ocurriendo era algo fuera de lo "normal" que consideraba su madre.

Amelia como toda madre se daba cuenta que su hija anda muy distraída, sobre todo en sus labores, pero sobre todo su energía andaba por los suelos, ya que de ser una niña sumamente trabajadora, ahora le costaba mucho levantarse temprano, estaba comiendo más de lo inusual, pero sobre todo llevaba tres meses que a partir de las 7:00 p.m. se perdía a dar sus supuestos "paseos" alrededor de la mansión y no era sólo eso, en muchas ocasiones le había parecido ver al joven Albert salir 20 minutos antes de las 7:00 p.m. y regresar aproximadamente a la misma hora en que lo hacia Bridget. Algo andaba mal, su "sexto sentido" de madre le decía que pronto habría problemas graves, muy graves.

-¡Bridget!, ¡Bridget! ¡Niña acaso no escuchas que te estoy llamando!…

-Lo siento mamá…

-¿Me quieres decir por qué últimamente andas en las nubes?

-Es que me siento muy cansada… anoche no pude dormir bien…

-¿Y cómo es que andando TAN cansada aun tienes animo de salir después de terminar de hacer las labores?

-(Qué le habrá querido decir su madre con eso, muchas veces se cuestionó) Este lugar es tan hermoso mamá, parece como si estuviéramos en el paraíso (suspirando mientras se asomaba por unas de las ventanas que se encontraban en la cocina)

-Es cierto Brid, pero jamás olvides que nosotras no pertenecemos ni perteneceremos nunca a este paraíso, nosotras pertenecemos a otro mundo, muy distinto a este… (Acercándose a su hija y mirándola fríamente)

-¿Por qué me dices eso mamá? (temerosa a su respuesta)

-Tú mejor que yo deberías saber la respuesta, ¿no es así?

-(Bajando la mirada) Realmente no sé a qué te refieres…

-Bridget, tú y el joven Albert han sido amigos prácticamente desde antes de que nacieran, la señora y yo fuimos muy cercanas, tanto tu difunto padre como yo crecimos viendo a tus abuelos trabajar con la familia Andley, todos hemos convivido en santa armonía, siempre respetando el hecho de que ellos son los patrones y nosotros sus trabajadores. El joven Albert es un niño muy amable y bondadoso, pero jamás, escúchame bien, NUNCA pongas tus ojos en él, menos tú corazón.

-(Sorprendida ante las palabras de su madre) ¿Por qué me dices todo eso mamá?

-Cuando los dos eran niños se veían tiernos jugando uno al otro, pero ahora es diferente, él es un joven muy apuesto y tú (tocando sus mejillas) eres una niña encantadora y muy hermosa, pero él es el heredero de todo lo que vez, él está destinado a vivir a lado de prácticamente una princesa, mientras que tú sólo podrías casarte con algún capataz.

-Mamá, Albert y yo sólo somos amigos…

-(Dándole una bofetada) ¡Albert!, haz dicho ¡Albert!

-(Asustada) Quiero decir el joven Albert y yo sólo somos amigos mamá, sólo eso…

-(Tomándola bruscamente por los hombros) ¡Bridget escúchame bien, te prohíbo que te acerques al joven Albert, tú y yo aquí somos unas simples trabajadoras, no busques problemas, no los busques! (Saliendo de la cocina)

-(Llorando) Lo siento mamá, realmente lo siento…

Bridget ya no podía seguir ocultando lo que dentro de poco iniciaría a notarse. En uno de sus encuentros con Albert decidió decirle la verdad, temerosa de cómo reaccionaría él, al finalizar su encuentro amoroso finalmente se lo dijo.

-Sabes que cada día que pasa te amo más (besándola tiernamente en los labios)

-Albert tengo algo muy importante que decirte…

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?

-¿Albert me amas? ¿Realmente me amas?

-Es eso lo que tenías que decirme…

-Por favor contéstame…

-Por supuesto que sí, te amo demasiado, eres la chica con la cual quiero estar siempre…

-¿Estarías dispuesto a estar conmigo para siempre?

-Señorita Evans, no se ha dado cuenta que todo mi ser le pertenece sólo a usted…

-(Tomando las sabanas para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, se levanta y comienza a llorar silenciosamente) Albert, estoy embarazada.

-(Sorprendido) ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Brid?

-(Volteándose hacia él) Perdóname Albert (aumentando el llanto)

-(Parándose a lado de ella) ¿Estas embarazada? ¿Está segura?

-Al principio creía que era un ligero retraso, aun no me ha revisado ningún médico, pero Albert desde hace trece semanas no he tenido mi periodo

-(Abrazándola fuertemente) No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien y no tengo nada que perdonarte, ya que ninguno de los dos fue cuidadoso. Yo siempre estaré contigo…

-Tengo mucho miedo Albert (llorando)

-Todo va a estar bien, yo te cuidare, te lo prometo, no dejaré que nada malo te pase ni a ti, ni a nuestro bebe

Poco a poco fueron pasando los meses, sólo Albert y Bridget sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, afortunadamente el vientre de ella no era tan notorio aun, a pesar de que ya contaba con un poco más de seis meses de gestación; todo parecía ir tranquilamente, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se imaginaban lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¿Qué crees que vaya a ser? ¿Niña o niño?

-Realmente no lo sé, lo único que quiero es que sea la persona más amada y que su vida este llena de felicidad (contesto Albert, mientras acariciaba el pequeño vientre)

-Te tengo una sorpresa (sacando una caja, la cual siempre había mantenido oculta de él)

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una sorpresa (jugueteando con su amado Albert)

-(Haciendo pucheros) No me dirás que es…

-¡Taran! (Sacando una pequeña muñeca de trapo)

-Eso es para mí (jugueteando)

-¡Claro que no! Cuando era niña tuve una muñeca similar a esta, sólo que la mía tenia bordado el nombre de Bridget…

-Es verdad, es la que tú madre te hiso…

-Así es, yo también le hice una a nuestra bebe

-¿Qué harás si resulta ser niño?

-Mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que todas las madres tienen un "sexto sentido" y el mío me dice que será una hermosa niña

-¿Candice? Leyendo el nombre que tenía la muñeca

-Si es niña me gustaría que se llamará Candice y si fuera un varón le pondría el nombre de su abuelo y el de su padre, Albert David…

-¿Albert David? ¿Qué culpa tiene él? (carcajeándose)

-Que malo eres, (haciendo pucheros)

-Está bien le pondremos el nombre que decidas…

-Por eso te amo (besándolo tiernamente en los labios)

Amelia no sólo notaba rara a su hija, sino que la veía diferente. Regresando de uno de los dichosos paseos de Bridget, la llamo a la habitación que ambas compartían en la mansión para hablar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Y no me digas que nada…

-¿Qué debería estar sucediendo mamá?

-¡No me respondas con otra pregunta!

-Estoy bien, nada me sucede…

-¡Quítate la ropa en este instante!

-¿La ropa? ¿Por qué?

-¡Simplemente has lo que te digo! Es mejor que lo hagas tú misma a que yo te la arranque…

-¿Qué te sucede mamá? ¿Por qué estas así?

Al ver que su hija no hacia lo que ella le exigía, la tomo del brazo y poco a poco fue arrancándole la ropa hasta quedar en camisón que usaba debajo de su vestido. Al verle el pequeño vientre a su hija la cacheteó hasta que se cansó. Sentía ira, impotencia, decepción; su única hija estaba embarazada, embarazada y con tan sólo 14 años de edad.

-¿De quién es?

-(Llorando) Eso no importa…

-(Sacudiéndola de los hombros) ¡Te exijo que me digas quien es el padre!

-Lo único que importa es que es mío… (Llorando inconsolablemente)

-Es la última vez que te lo pregunto… ¿Quién es el padre?

-(Hincándose ante su madre sin parar de llorar) Perdóname mamá, por favor perdóname

-¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo antes de que te mate a golpes!

-(Acorralada ante su madre) Es de Albert

-(Sorprendida) ¿De quién dijiste?

-ES de Albert, es del joven Albert


	3. Nueve Meses de Angustia, Pena y AMor

**Cap. 3 Nueve Meses de Angustia, Pena y Amor**

La verdad había sido dicha, no podían dar vuelta atrás a lo sucedido, Bridget le confeso a su madre que el padre del bebe que esperaba, no era otro más que Albert. Amelia se había quedado petrificada al escuchar el nombre que ella tanto solicitaba saber.

-Lo amo mamá, lo amo y él me ama a mí. Por favor dime algo… No te quedes callada, mamá por favor…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Mamá por favor… (Aun hincada ante su madre sin poder contener las lágrimas)

-Pensé que tú padre y yo habías criado a una buena hija, y tú nos sales con esto

-Albert me ama mamá, él hablará con su padre y nos casaremos…

-Y vivirán felices por siempre (diciéndolo sarcásticamente)

-Es la verdad, él me lo dijo…

-No seas tonta Bridget, alguien como él jamás se casara contigo, personas como él sólo usan a las muchachitas estúpidas que como tú creen que al conocer a su príncipe las llevará a vivir en un mundo lleno de perfecciones

-Sabes muy bien que él no es así, el me ama, por favor créeme

-¿Tienes idea de lo que sucederá cuando se enteré el señor William y la señora Elroy?

-Albert hablará con su familia, todo va a estar bien…

-Deja de soñar Bridget. Eras mi mayor orgullo, eras el orgullo de tú difunto padre, creo que por algo pasan las cosas, afortunadamente tú padre ya no está aquí, así no podrá ver como de ser nuestro orgullo, eres nuestra peor vergüenza

¿Qué pasaría cuando los patriarcas de la familia se enteraran de esto? Miles de veces se lo pregunto Amelia, ¿Qué pasaría con ambas cuando se supiera la verdad? Estaban solas, sin ningún apoyo. El señor William era un hombre amable, pero cuando se enojaba no había poder humano que lo tranquilizará, desde que había muerto su esposa, ni siquiera sus hijas lo hacían entrar en razón.

-Sabes George estoy feliz con mi vida, pues a pesar de que mi bella esposa murió, tengo a mis hermosos hijos

-Así es señor, sus hijas ya son unas mujeres, las cuales se encuentran en manos de buenos hombres

-Tienes razón mis yernos son buenas personas y mis queridos nietos son el mejor legado que podré dejar

-Espero que el señor Albert cuando se case le traiga una niña, hace falta una mujercita que ande corriendo por la casa y ponga en cintura a esos tres diablillos

-Esta casa se llenará de luz cuando la vea llena de niños corriendo por doquier. Alistear, Archibald y Anthony, más los que vengan (ambos hombres comenzaron a reír)

En todo el día Albert no había podido ver a Bridget, su madre había informado que se encontraba enferma, aspecto que lo preocupaba más. En varias ocasiones le había preguntado a la señora Evans sobre la salud de su hija y ella sólo se limitaba a mencionar que se encontraba mejor, pero esto no lo tranquilizaba, sentía un agudo dolor en su pecho que no lo podía dejar en paz. Al obscurecer se armó de valor y fue hacia el cuarto que ambas compartían.

-Buenas noches señora Evans, disculpe mi atrevimiento…

-Buenas noches joven Albert, en que lo puedo ayudar…

-Podría hablar un momento con Bridget

-Lo lamento mucho joven, pero Bridget ya está durmiendo

-¿Ella se encuentra bien?

-Por supuesto ¿por qué tendría que estar mal?

-Es que me enteré que ha estado enferma…

-No se preocupe, no es algo grave, que pase buena noche señor

-Hasta mañana señora Evans

Albert había notado muy rara a la madre de Bridget, su actitud con él también era diferente.

-¿Será posible que ella sepa de su embarazo? (pensó un tanto preocupado)

Al día siguiente todo fue igual, Bridget seguía desaparecida y su madre continuaba con el cuento que seguía un poco enferma, Albert ya no podía soportar más esa situación. Decidió escribirle una nota la cual deslizo por la puerta del cuarto que ambas (madre e hija) ocupaban con la esperanza de que fuera justamente su amada la que la viera.

Siendo un manojo de nervios Albert acudió a la cabaña a la hora que había fijada en la nota que le había dejado a Bridget con la esperanza de que ella pudiera acudir a su encuentro. Había pasado una hora y ella no se presentaba, por su mente pasaban ideas como que Bridget no había visto la nota, su madre se había enterado de todo, estaba tan enferma que no había podido acudir. Su mente no estaba tranquila, decidido a irse a ver lo que sucedía en la mansión, abrió la puerta con rapidez y justo en ese momento su querida Brid llegaba.

-Pensé que no vendrías

-Perdón por la demora, pero mi mamá me tiene muy vigilada

-¿Estas bien?

-(Llorando inmediatamente después de que él le preguntará) Ella lo sabe

-¿Lo sabe?

-Sabe que estoy embarazada y que tú eres el padre

-Ahora comprendo su actitud

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Albert?

-Lo he decidido, hablaremos hoy mismo con mi padre…

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, vamos (tomándola de la mano)

Amelia había descubierto la nota de Albert, sabia donde se encontraba su hija, al igual sabía que pronto se sabría todo.

Bridget había logrado convencer a Albert que se vieran adentro de la mansión, ya que si los veían entrar tomados de la manos todos se darían cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ellos y era mejor por el momento primero hacérselo saber sólo a su padre, después de eso no importaría que el mundo entero lo supiese.

-Papá necesito hablar contigo (entrando a su despacho)

-¿Qué sucede Albert? ¿Por qué de repente tanta seriedad de tu parte?

-Pasa por favor (indicándole a Bridget, la cual se encontraba afuera)

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? (observando a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él)

-(Tomándola de la mano) Papá estoy enamorado de Bridget

-(Alterado) ¡Qué tontería es esta!

-Papá la amo, realmente la amo y vamos a tener un hijo

-¡Te has vuelto loco! ¡Acaso te parece gracioso todo esto!

-Lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad, ella tiene 6 meses de embarazo y nos amamos

-¡George! ¡George!

-Dígame señor

-¡George me quieres decir porque mi hijo está diciendo semejante estupidez! ¡Tú sabes algo acerca de esto!

-¡No es ninguna estupidez papá! ¡La amo, nos casaremos y tendremos a nuestro hijo!

-Señor yo no sabía sobre esto, pero…

-¡Ve inmediatamente por la madre de esta cualquiera!

-¡No la llames así!

-Si señor…

-¡Eso es lo que es! ¡Dime (dirigiéndose a Bridget, que lloraba desconsoladamente) pensabas que acostándote con el joven de esta casa tú vida y la de tú madre cambiaría!

-¡Señor realmente amo a su hijo!

-¿Lo amas? En serio lo amas, pero dime a quien amas más a él o a los millones que sabes que heredará

-Nunca me ha importado su dinero, nosotros nos amamos

-(Entrando temerosa) ¿Me mandó llamar señor?

-¡Amelia, me quieres informar que disparate se cargan nuestros hijos!

-(Bajando la mirada) Lo siento señor, no sé qué decirle

-¡Pensé que habías criado a tu hija bajo buenos principios, pero ahora veo que tú hija es una cualquiera, es una mujerzuela!

-¡Deja de llamarla así! ¡Ella es la mujer que amo y ni tú ni nadie nos va a separar, entendiste nadie!

-¡Se largan las dos en este instante! ¡Si las vuelvo a ver me encargare de que siempre se acuerden de mí!

-Si ellas se van, yo también…

-Albert por favor, no sigas…

-Bridget (viéndola fijamente) si él las corre, me voy yo también

-¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero!

-¡Albert por favor! ¡Albert!

-¡Bridget, Bridget! Despierta por favor, despierta… (Después de verla desmayarse) Papá por favor, George, alguien que llame a un médico, por favor…

Después de una par de horas.

-¿Cómo está ella doctor?

-Tanto ella como él bebe, se encuentran estables, pero tendrá que permanecer en absoluto reposo durante un tiempo para que su completa recuperación sea más rápida

A pesar de todo William acepto la petición de su hijo, al menos hasta que él bebe naciera ambas mujeres podrían quedarse en el lugar, siempre y cuando Bridget se mantuviera oculta de la vista de los demás, pues lo que menos quería es que se hiciera un alboroto entre los trabajadores debido a su condición, debido a eso ella y su madre fueron llevadas a la cabaña que se encontraba a las afueras de la mansión, lugar que para ambos (Bridget y Albert) significaba mucho.

Los meses fueron pasando Albert visitaba con regularidad la cabaña donde ella se encontraba, aun no sabía el porqué de repente su padre había accedido a su petición, conocía muy bien a su padre y sabía que nada bueno estaba por venir.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? (pregunto Albert a Amelia)

-Bien, el doctor vino a verla esta mañana y dijo que todo iba bien

Después de hablar con la madre de Bridget, Albert se dirigió hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba ella.

-Hola Brid

-¡Albert! Que bueno que viniste…

-¿Cómo estás?

-(Mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa) Muy bien, ambos estamos muy bien (acariciándose su ya muy abultado vientre)

-Por cierto mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalara?

-Todo lo que deseo tener, ya lo tengo, así que así soy feliz

-Vamos Brid, no todos los días se cumplen 15 años

-Que rápido se pasa el tiempo verdad… hace un año todo era diferente

-Es verdad… Pero dime que te gustaría

-Realmente no lo sé, mejor sorpréndeme con algo bonito

-Nunca cambias (riendo tiernamente)

El 7 de mayo era el cumpleaños de Bridget, como todos los años anteriores, Albert le había preparado algo especial para ella, desde temprano había salido de la mansión para dirigirse a la cabaña, llevando consigo un pequeño obsequio para su amada Brid.

-Buenos días dormilona (dándole un beso sobre la frente)

-¡Albert!

-He venido muy temprano a dejarte tu obsequio

-(Abriendo su regalo) Albert es hermoso…

-(Colocándolo en el cuello de su amada) Este relicario conserva la única fotografía que tenemos juntos hasta ahora y también guarda las iniciales de nuestros nombres

-Es realmente hermoso Albert, lo cuidaré mucho

Después de ayudarla a cambiarse ambos decidieron bajar a la pequeña sala que tenía la cabaña para continuar con su conversación (aunque esto de cierta manera le disgustaba a Amelia). Poco a poco iban bajando las escaleras, cuando de repente Bridget se quejó de una fuerte contracción, provocando que no se fijara al dar el paso y cayendo sorpresivamente por las escaleras sin darle la oportunidad a Albert de sostenerla. Rápidamente corrió Albert hacia ella, llamándola en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que por fin consiguió respuesta.

-BRid, ¿estás bien?

-Me duele mucho (tocándose el vientre)

-(Dirigiéndose a la madre de Bridget) Señora Evans, por favor vaya con mi padre y dígale lo sucedido

Amelia salió de la cabaña como se lo había indicado Albert; después de unos minutos, el señor William junto con una partera que vivía cerca del lugar, George y Amelia, entraron a la cabaña donde se encontraba en mal estado Bridget debido a la caída.

-¿Por qué no trajiste un médico? (Dirigiendose a su padre)

-Disculpe joven Albert pero el medico no se encuentra disponible, salió de emergencia (Respondió George)

-¿Ella y mi bebe están bien verdad?

-Eso espero hijo, eso espero (contestando un tanto preocupada la partera)

El tiempo transcurría lentamente para Albert, sólo Amelia y la partera se encontraban a lado de Bridget, cuando un repentino llanto se escuchó por toda la cabaña.

-Fue una niña señor, una niña muy hermosa, digna de ser una Andley… (Menciono la partera al salir de la habitación)

-¿Una niña?

-Si joven, una niña…

-Muy bien, ahora ya sabe qué hacer con ella

-(Sorprendido ante las palabras de su padre) ¿A qué te refieres?

-Esa niña es el peor error que has cometido, esa niña simple y sencillamente tiene que desaparecer…


	4. La Decisión de Albert

**Cap. 4 La Decisión de Albert**

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso papá?

-Considero que fui demasiado claro Albert…

-¡Es mi hija! ¡No puedes tomar ninguna decisión sobre su vida!

-Te recuerdo que tú ni siquiera tienes la edad necesaria para criar a una niña, ¡así que no me vengas con tus tonterías!

Bridget aún no despertaba después del desmayo que había tenido justo después de que su hija naciera. Mientras tanto en la pequeña sala de aquella cabaña que guardaría uno de los más grandes secretos de la adinerada y prestigiosa familia Andley, un joven rogaba a su padre para que no lo separaran de su hija.

-Esto ha sido el peor error que has cometido, el nacimiento de esa niña jamás debió de haber sucedido (horas después del nacimiento de la pequeña se llevaba a cabo una calurosa discusión en el despacho de la mansión)

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, por favor papá déjame conservarla… Te lo ruego, mi hija es inocente de todo, el único responsable aquí soy yo… (Abundantes lágrimas caían sobre su rostro)

-La podrás conservar bajo mis condiciones, harás exactamente lo que yo te diga, sino lo haces nunca la volverás a ver…

-¿Cuáles son esas condiciones?

-(Con mirada desafiante) Esto es muy sencillo Albert, lo primero es algo que tú mismo tendrás que decidir…

-¿Qué es eso que tengo que decidir?

-Tienes que decidir entre esa muchachita insignificante o tú hija

-¡A que te refieres!

-Si decides quedarte con esa muchacha, te olvidaras de todos, te desconoceré como un Andley, jamás heredaras lo que por ley te corresponde, no permitiré que alguien de la familia te brinde su ayuda, pero sobre todo, me encargare que ninguno de los dos la vuelva a ver, soy capaz de ordenar que la abandonen en medio de la nada y dejarla morir

-¡Como puedes pensar algo tan perverso! ¡Acaso se te olvida que ella también lleva tú sangre!

-La otra opción es dejar tu relación con esa, abandonarla para siempre, nunca, escuchaste bien nunca volver a buscarla, simplemente dejarla ir de tu lado para siempre, pero sin embargo a tu hija la podrás ver y de cierta manera frecuentarla

-¿Me estás diciendo que aunque yo tome la segunda opción, me separaras también de mi hija?

-Se podría decir que sí, pero velo de esta manera, yo me encargaré de que tu hija llegue a un buen lugar, en donde la críen y le den amor, tú mientras tanto continuaras con tus estudios y una vez terminados podrás volver a verla, pero le tendrás que decir a esa muchachita que su hija nació muerta, de esa manera nunca la buscará…

-¿Realmente eres mi padre? ¿Desde cuándo te volviste un ser tan cruel y despreciable?

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, no hagas que cambie de parecer y que jamás vuelvas a ver a ninguna de las dos…

-¿Cómo sé que cumplirás con tu palabra?

-No tienes otra alternativa más que confiar en mí…

-(Cayendo de rodillas ante su padre) No puedo… No quiero dejar a ninguna de las dos…

-Muy bien… ¡George! Toma a la niña y has lo que te ordene

-(Preocupado) ¿Señor?

-¡No! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!

-Dime Albert, dime cuál es tu decisión…

-Escojo a mi hija, la escojo a ella (llorando amargamente)

-Eso me parece muy bien…

William Andley pago lo suficiente para que se olvidaran de ese asunto tanto el doctor que había llegado a revisar el estado de salud de Bridget, como a la partera que la había atendido al momento de dar a luz a su hija.

Amelia observaba detenidamente a su hija, el señor William ya le había comunicado sobre lo que pasaría con la recién nacida, pero sobre todo, le había ofrecido una fuerte cantidad a cambio de su silencio y a cambio de que se fuera junto con su hija, lejos de ahí y que se asegurará que nunca, ninguna de las dos regresaría. A pesar de que ella también se había negado al nacimiento de esa niña, la verdad era que ella también era madre y de cierta manera comprendía la manera en que su hija reaccionaría, pero qué debía hacer; ambas estaban solas, no podrían mantener aunque quisieran a la niña, con ellas sólo padecería penurias.

-Aunque no lo quiera reconocer, lo que usted dice es verdad, esa niña se merece una mejor vida a la que nosotras le podríamos dar

-Recuerda que no habrá vuelta atrás…

-Lo sé, sólo espero que algún día mi hija me llegue a perdonar…

-No olvides que esto te lo llevaras a tu tumba…

-Lo sé señor, lo sé…

El 7 de mayo Bridget estaba cumpliendo sus quince años, ese mismo día se había convertido en madre, sin embargo jamás se imaginó que el día 7 de mayo quedaría guardado en su memoria como el peor de todos, para siempre.

William le había dado la orden a George que se llevará a la niña al lugar que habían acordado; Albert sólo había sostenido entre sus brazos a su hija por unos minutos antes de que se la llevaran; antes de que George se marchará él le había entregado la muñeca que con tanto amor había hecho Bridget para su pequeña hija, haciéndole prometer que a donde quiera que fuera se asegurará que la muñeca siempre permaneciera a lado de su hija. Él sabía que lo que iba a suceder no sólo le partiría el corazón a su amada, sino que sería su propia muerte.

-Señor acaba de despertar (informó la partera)

-Muy bien Albert, has lo que acordamos…

Por qué la vida era tan injusta, repetidas veces el joven padre se preguntaba en silencio mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba la mujer que lo odiaría a partir de ese momento.

-Albert, que bueno que viniste…

-(Fríamente) ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, sólo un poco cansada…

-(Viendo a través de la ventana que se encontraba en la habitación) Que bueno…

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi bebe?

-(Contestando sin piedad) Murió

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Murió al nacer…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-He dicho que murió, entiendes, murió

-Eso no, no puede ser verdad… Mamá dime que eso no es verdad…

-Lo lamento (se limitó a contestar)

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Tiene que ser una mentira!

-No lo es…

-¿Dónde está mi bebe?

-Para serte sincero, eso fue lo mejor…

-(En medio de la confusión y sin parar de llorar) ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que escuchaste, fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado a ambos que esa niña haya muerto

-(Aun confundida ante lo sucedido) ¿Fue una niña?

-¡Si fue una niña y está muerta entendiste, está muerta!

-¿Dónde está Condice? ¿Dónde está mi Candy? (perdiendo la razón)

-¡Jamás la veras, porque está muerta!

-(Gritando desesperadamente) ¡NO! ¡Mi hija no!

-¡Bridget, Bridget! (la llamaba su mamá mientras la tomaba de los hombros)

-¡Quiero verla mamá! ¡Quiero ver a mi Candy! ¡Mamá por favor!

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar fueron testigos de los gritos desgarradores de aquella joven madre, al enterarse que la pequeña que había mantenido en su vientre durante 9 meses había muerto al nacer; mientras tanto Albert "moría" lentamente al verla en ese estado, pero todo lo que estaba haciendo era por su hija.

-Se ha quedado dormida (menciono Amelia al salir de la habitación)

-Mañana mismo deberán irse

-¿Mañana?

-Así es, mientras más pronto sea mejor…

El joven padre había salido del cuarto donde se encontraba su amada, no sabía si aún estaba vivo o había muerto en el momento en que le mintió; entro al sótano de la cabaña, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba desahogar todo el dolor que sentía en su corazón, necesitaba realmente morir en ese momento (al menos eso pensaba).


	5. Adiós Para Siempre

**Cap. 5 Adiós Para Siempre**

Después de un largo día, la obscuridad de la noche se apoderaba del entorno de aquella cabaña, adentro de ella se había vivido el más hermoso de los sentimientos que dos personas enamoradas pudiesen compartir, pero también resguardaba un gran secreto, una injusticia, pero sobre todo mucho dolor.

Para el joven Albert ese día había iniciado con esperanzas las cuales se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco con el paso de las horas, una difícil y dolorosa decisión había tomado, sabía que esa decisión le traería consigo la peor de las desdichas.

-Ella pregunta por usted joven (le informo Amelia a un desolado joven que se sumergía en sus pensamientos)

-Ojalá que pudiese seguir dormida, de esa manera no tendría que pasar por esto (dirigiéndose a la habitación)

-(Conteniendo las lágrimas) Albert, por favor, dime que todo fue un mal sueño, dime que nuestra hija está bien, por favor…

-(Fríamente) Ella está muerta, todo fue por culpa de esa caída que tuviste en las escaleras…

-Por favor, eso dime que eso no es verdad, estas mintiendo, lo sé… (Sin poder contener las lágrimas)

-Si fuera mentira, no crees que tendrías a tú hija contigo…

-(Llorando amargamente) Albert…

-¡Te he dicho que está muerta! ¡Deja de fastidiar con lo mismo!

-(Sin comprender la situación) Es que eso no puede ser, algo dentro de mí me dice que mi hija está viva… por favor Albert, dímelo, tú padre tiene algo que ver con esto, dímelo por favor…

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¿Realmente eso es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Por favor dímelo!

-(Gritándole sin piedad) ¡La verdad es que nunca te he amado y me alegro mucho que las cosas hayan terminado así, no sé en qué momento llegaste a creer que YO, me casaría con una persona tan insignificante como tú!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-(Tomándola de la barbilla) Mírame bien, crees que una persona como Yo, que pertenece a una de las familias más poderosas de este país y prácticamente del mundo entero, iba a casarse con una simple sirvienta, jamás imagine que me resultará tan fácil llevarte a la cama, porque aparte de ser una pobretona eres una cualquiera…

-No sabes mentir William Albert, sé que no eres así, tú nunca harías algo como eso…

Había sido descubierto, Bridget lo conocía demasiado bien aunque le doliera tendría que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para que la mujer que amaba, lo terminara odiando para el resto de su vida.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero a final de cuentas tú ya eres algo usado, usado por mí. No tienes idea lo ridícula que te veías hablándome de esas tonterías sobre el amor y de tu estúpido sueño de ser una familia ¡vamos! Me crees tan idiota para unir mi vida a una pobretona, que lo único que sabe hacer bien es meterse a la cama de un hombre…

¿Realmente era Albert la persona que estaba frente a ella? En muchas ocasiones se cuestionó Bridget, acaso todo eso que vivía era real y lo que habían soñado juntos precisamente eso, un sueño. El hombre que le hablaba era alguien cruel y lleno de maldad, alguien completamente ajeno a lo que ella recordaba de su amado Albert.

-¿Alguna vez te importó nuestra hija? ¿Alguna vez te importe yo?

-La muerte de esa niña fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, con su muerte me ha liberado por completo de ti, ahora espero que tú y tu madre tomen sus mugrosas cosas y se larguen de aquí inmediatamente

-Cuando te escuche decir que la muerte de nuestra hija había sido lo mejor, creí que estaba soñando o que debido al dolor de saber eso me estaba dejando escuchar eso, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no fue así…

-Hazme un último favor Bridget, desaparece de mi vida y olvida que alguna vez existió esa niña…

-Si me olvido de ella también tendría que olvidarme de ti… no sé tú, pero al menos yo fui muy feliz viviendo ese hermoso sueño, porque yo si te amo, te amo Albert…

-(Mirándola de manera insignificante y saliendo de la habitación) Pero yo no…

Un corazón estaba destruido, primero el dolor de haber perdido aquel hermoso ser que resguardó en su vientre durante largos meses, después el dolor de haberse enterado que todo aquello que había vivido a lado del hombre que amaba había sido un juego, el juego del típico niño rico que enamoraba a la sirvienta para después lanzarla al viento sin impórtale sus sentimientos.

Era una noche tan tormentosa como el corazón de aquella joven, sus lágrimas bañaban sus rosadas mejillas, en tan sólo un momento había perdido todo aquello que amaba, todo aquello que algún día soñó.

-Bridget, Bridget, despierta…

-No estoy dormida mamá, no pude dormir, me fue completamente imposible, (llorando) no puedo creer que me esté pasando esto, ¿por qué mamá?

-Nunca me quisiste escuchar cuando te dije que no te acercaras al joven Albert, siempre me ignoraste y ahora he aquí los resultados

-Pero mamá Albert me ama, yo lo sé…

-¡Deja de soñar! Es increíble que después de todo lo que has pasado, aun sigas creyendo eso

-(Entrando abruptamente a la habitación donde se encontraban ambas mujeres) Amelia toma tus cosas y a tu hija y váyanse de aquí

-Pero señor…

-¡Acaso no me escuchaste!

-Mi hija aún sigue muy delicada

-Eso no es de mi incumbencia, sólo has lo que te he dicho, sino quieres que te eche de aquí yo mismo… (Saliendo rápidamente)

-¿Mamá a dónde iremos?

-A donde sea lejos de aquí, acaso no te das cuenta que el señor William quiere que desaparezcamos para que nunca salga a la luz el gran error de su hijo heredero

-Pero mamá… jamás podré ver a Albert de nuevo…

-(Dándole una bofetada) ¡Despierta Bridget! Es hora de que veas tu realidad, tú sólo fuiste la diversión de ese muchacho, él no te ama, nunca te amo, tú para él nada significas

Ambas mujeres iniciaron a guardar sus pocas pertenencias que poseían, Bridget no podía creer que se estaba preparando para marcharse del lugar que le traía tantos momentos hermosos, momentos que ahora resultaban haber sido tan sólo una ilusión.

-No me puedo ir mamá, aun no

-¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?

-Necesito hablar con él, necesito que me repita a la cara que no me ama, que nada significo para él

Albert aun no salía de su habitación, había llegado en plena madrugada a la mansión, se había encerrado en su cuarto sin tener intenciones de salir. Bridget había llegado a la mansión aún estaba débil pero nada le impidió llegar hasta ahí, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba escuchar nuevamente lo que su corazón y su mente se negaban a creer.

-Señor Bridget acaba de entrar a la casa

-¿Qué has dicho? Esa muchacha se atrevió a poner un pie en esta casa

-¡Albert! ¡Albert por favor! ¡Dime que todo lo que dijiste era mentira! ¡Por favor!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Señor por favor permítame hablar con él, por favor

-Saquen a esta loca de aquí…

-¡Albert!

-No me escucharon (dirigiéndose a un grupo de sirvientes que se encontraban en el lugar)

-¡Albert, al menos dime en donde dejaste el cuerpo de mi hija! ¡Por favor!

-¡Sáquenla!

-¡Albert!

Afuera de la mansión la esperaba su madre, Bridget no podía creer que su amado Albert no había tenido la valentía de verla, ella grito lo más que pudo y aun así él no salió. Mientras tanto un joven lloraba amargamente dentro de su habitación, sabía que era un cobarde y el peor de los hombres al causarle ese dolor a la mujer que amaba.

-(Llorando amargamente) Por favor, perdóname, perdóname, por ser tan cobarde, por causarte tanto dolor, por mentirte, te amo, realmente te amo

Mientras el joven gritaba su sentir en su lejana habitación, una joven (lo que quedaba de ella) caminaba lentamente a lado de su madre, le costaba mucho comprender como su vida se había convertido en un infierno de un día para otro.

-(Deteniéndose de repente) Mamá, te pido por favor que nunca, escúchame bien, nunca me permitas olvidar esto que vivi

-Bridget…

-Te juro William Albert Andley, te juro que te olvidaré y el resto de mi vida me dedicaré a odiarte, si yo fui un error en tu vida, tu para mi fuiste mi perdición

-Brid… sólo trata

-No me llames así, jamás me vuelvas a llamar así, él se dirigía a mí de esa manera, así que por favor nunca, nunca lo vuelvas a hacer…

-Bridget, sólo olvida todo esto, olvídalo a él

-No mamá, eso jamás, pero sabes porque, porque algún día seré yo quien los trate como la basura que son, algún día ellos me verán triunfar y en ese momento seré yo la que los humille y desprecie, eso te lo juro mamá, te lo juro

Amelia sentía terror al escuchar a su hija hablar de esa manera, quizás al final de cuentas realmente había perdido la razón. Ambas mujeres continuaron su camino, alejándose de esa hermosa mansión y todos sus hermosos jardines que la adornaban.

-(ambos desde la lejanía que los separaba) Adiós, adiós para siempre…


	6. Cinco Años Después

**Cap 6. Cinco Años Después**

Cinco largos años habían transcurrido rápidamente, nadie hablaba de lo acontecido aquella tarde cuando una muchacha gritó y lloró mencionando el nombre del que ahora era un estudiante. Mientras tanto una hermosa niña crecía rápidamente lejos de su verdadero hogar, pero rodeada de mucho amor de parte de dos mujeres que se encargaban de su cuidado.

Cinco años atrás.

-Quiero ver a mi hija…

-Tú no tienes ninguna hija

-Quiero saber dónde esta

-Esa niña no existe…

-¡Tengo derecho de saber dónde se encuentra!

-Jamás la veras…

-¡Que más quieres de mí! ¡Aun no estas satisfecho!

-Prepárate porque mañana mismo te vas a Londres a terminar tus estudios

-No iré a ningún lado sin antes ver a mi hija…

-Tú harás lo que te he dicho y punto

Tres años después

-(llorando amargamente frente al cuerpo de su hija) Todo esto es mi culpa George, es por eso que ahora soy castigado

-Señor no diga eso…

-Yo jugué a ser Dios con la vida de mi hijo y con la de esa muchacha, es por eso que ahora pago con la muerte de mi hija

-Señor…

-Yo la aleje de su hija, lo obligue a que mintiera diciendo que estaba muerta y ahora mi Rosemary está muerta

-Por favor, trate de tranquilizarse

-Llama a mmi hijo, tráelo de regreso, muéstrale a su hija, no quiero que alguien más muera como pago de mi pecado, por favor George, trae a Albert de regreso

El señor William acababa de perder a una de sus hijas, el dolor que lo embargaba lo hizo reconocer sus errores, aunque sabía que no merecía ser perdonado y que merecía todo lo que estaba viviendo, al menos quería que su único hijo conociera a su pequeña hija.

-Sé que mi hermana murió George, mi pobre sobrino vivió la misma suerte que yo… aunque afortunadamente él la tuvo a su lado por cinco años, sin embargo yo nunca pude conocerla

-Joven Albert su padre está muy mal, me preocupa que todo esto afecte seriamente su salud

-Él nos hizo mucho daño George, pero aun así no le deseo ningún mal

George cumplía los mandatos del señor Andley, sin decirle nada al respecto él y Albert se dirigía a un pequeño orfanato llamado "El Hogar de Pony".

-(Asombrado) ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Aquí es donde se encuentra ella joven

-Ella se encuentra aquí

-Si

Ambos hombres se acercaron al lugar que a pesar de su apariencia humilde, resguardaba con mucho amor a todos los pequeños que ahí se encontraban.

-Señorita Pony, afuera se encuentran dos hombres

- (Asomándose por la ventana) ¿Dos hombres hermana María?

Ambas mujeres poco a poco abrieron la puerta para acercarse a los caballeros que esperaban afuera del lugar.

-Buenas tardes (saludando amablemente ambas mujeres)

-Buenas tardes

-Los podemos ayudar en algo

-Disculpe la molestia, podemos entrar, para tener una plática en privado

-Por supuesto, pasen

-Señorita Pony iré con los niños, sólo espero que Candy no ande haciendo de las suyas (ambas mujeres sonrieron al recordar lo traviesa que era en particular esa pequeña)

-Candy, la hermana dijo Candy

-Así es joven…

-Discúlpenos, no nos hemos presentado, soy George y él es el joven Albert Andley

-¿Andley?

-(Volviendo a preguntar) ¿La hermana dijo Candy?

-Así es, la hermana dijo Candy

-(Sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas) Lo siento… yo…

-No se preocupe… por favor siéntanse cómodos

-Los niños se encuentran aquí (pregunto George)

-No, por el momento no están aquí la hermana les prometió llevarlos de picnic

George inició relatándole parte de lo sucedido tres años atrás, todo lo acontecido en la mansión Andley, así como el hecho de que había sido él, el que había dejado a una pequeña niña la noche del día 7 de mayo, la cual llevaba consigo sólo una muñeca de trapo llamada Candy, cuyo nombre tenía bordado. La señorita Pony al escuchar la narración de aquel hombre se levantó por un momento para sacar de un cajón algo en especial.

-Se refiere a esta muñeca…

-(Emocionado) Sí, esta es, esta es George…

-Esa noche recibimos a dos niñas, pero sólo una de ellas tenía esta muñeca

-(Sin poder contener las lágrimas) Es mi hija, Candy es mi hija… Puedo verla…

-Todo esto es tan repentino, es la primera vez que sucede esto aquí…

Las tres personas se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraban los niños junto con la hermana María, de entre todos había una pequeña rubia llena de pecas que sobresalía por su perspicacia. Sin señalarle a los dos hombres quien era Candy, Albert a lo lejos pudo darse cuenta que esa niña era su hija.

-Ella es Candy verdad…

-Si… ella es… ¿cómo supo?

-Sólo lo supe al verla…

Por fin después de tres largos años podía ver a su hija, aunque sólo la vio de lejos, se pudo dar cuenta que era su pequeña, aquella inocente que había sido separada de sus padres a las pocas horas de haber nacido. Al regresar la mujer les pregunto sobre lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante.

-Ahora que sabe que ella es su hija, dígame que sucederá… se la llevará con usted o…

-Mi hija es feliz aquí, de eso no hay duda, es una niña muy feliz y amada por ustedes

-Entonces que tiene pensado hacer…

-Aun eres muy joven, no has terminado tus estudios, me permite dar mi opinión

-Por supuesto George, hazlo

-Considero que lo mejor será que la niña crezca en un ambiente donde reciba amor y eso sabe muy bien que en casa no lo tendrá

-Tienes razón…

Los tres acordaron en que Candy permanecería ahí mientras que Albert terminaba sus estudios, la señorita Pony les prometió que jamás permitiría que ella fuera adoptada. De ese modo ambos hombres partieron Albert había conocido a su hija, aunque no había tenido el valor de acercarse a ella, pero ahora sabia en donde se encontraba y sabía que podía verla, la podría ver y contemplar a lo lejos por el momento.

-Viste a hija…

-Sí, la vi, esta hermosa

-Sé que aunque te pida perdón, no me perdonaras y lo entiendo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar tampoco lo haría

-Eres mi padre, y a pesar de todo el dolor que causaste, no seré yo quien te juzgue por tus actos

-Ojalá que donde sea que se encuentre esa muchacha, algún día sea capaz de perdonarme…

William Andley murió tres meses después que su hija, quizás había sido la enorme carga de su pecado el que lo había llevado a su muerte, posiblemente el vivir en "carne propia" la muerte de su hija lo había desgastado tanto física como emocionalmente trayendo consigo su muerte, pero antes de partir s encargo de contarle todo lo sucedido a su única hermana, la señora Elroy y de confiarle la vida de su hijo a su más fiel amigo, George.

Dos años después.

-Feliz cumpleaños Candy y Annie, que siempre sena unas niñas felices y llenas de dicha.

-Siempre seremos amigas verdad Annie…

-Siempre Candy

Hola muchísimas gracias a todos por leer Todos Los Lazos Me Llevan a ti, por fin hablo Candy (jejeje al final pero lo hizo jijiji) a partir de este cap. me enfocaré más en la vida de nuestra querida Candy, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que siga siendo de su agrado, nos vemos en el siguiente, hasta lueguito =)


	7. La Infancia de Candy

**Cap. 7 La Infancia De Candy**

Una pequeña niña llena de pecas y de rubio cabello era feliz en compañía de las mujeres que la estaban criando, a las cuales se refería como sus dos madres. En el hogar de Pony tenía muchos amigos, en especial su querida amiga Annie, ambas habían sido encontradas la misma noche, aunque aparentemente ella era mayor por algunos meses de Candy, que tan sólo tenía unas cuantas horas de nacida.

Otros cinco años habían pasado en la vida de la pequeña luz que iluminaba todo el hogar de Pony, no era raro verla defendiendo a los demás, cantando a todo pulmón las canciones infantiles que les enseñaban, riendo fuertemente, pero sobre todo mostrando un sonrisa especial, la cual la caracterizaba, pues dejaba ver que ella era una niña de corazón puro.

Cada mes un hombre de cabello obscuro se aproximaba al hogar de Pony, en algunas ocasiones hablaba directamente con la una de las damas que se encontraban en el lugar, pues su deber era cuidar y mantener informado de lo sucedido con la pequeña a quien se encontraba estudiando lejos de ahí. Durante las vacaciones tanto el joven rubio como el de cabello obscuro asistían al lugar aunque el primero nunca se atrevía a acercarse, él junto con su fiel amigo veía desde la distancia como aquella pequeña crecía felizmente. Hasta que una tarde al verla llorar desconsoladamente decidió acercarse a la pequeña, pues como todo padre, lo que menos quería era ver llorar a su hija.

-¿Y tú quién eres? (pregunto Candy al joven rubio que se encontraba frente a ella)

-¿Quién crees que soy?

-Pareces un astronauta…

-¿Astronauta?

-Eres varón pero usas falda y tienes una pipa con un estómago…

-¿Falda? Esto es un Kilt, la vestimenta típica de escocia. Y esto es una gaita, nuestro instrumento musical (iniciando a tocar el instrumento)

-Suena como si un montón de caracoles se arrastraran (causando la inesperada risa del joven)

-(Riendo) Caracoles, has dicho caracoles… (Riendo ambos alegremente)

-Eres mucho más linda cuando te ríes, que cuando lloras…

-(Asombrada) Me estabas observando mientras lloraba…

El joven rubio aprovecho la distracción de la pequeña para retirarse, pues sabía que si continuaba junto a ella, terminaría abrazándola y llenándola de besos, como desde hace diez años atrás lo deseaba, pero lo que menos quería era asustarla.

Candy había quedado encantada con aquel joven, puesto que se veía muy raro vestido así, su sonrisa le provoco un sentimiento de paz, después de haber llorado durante un largo tiempo después de haber leído la carta de su querida amiga, la cual había sido adoptada meses atrás. El recuerdo de aquella persona la llenaría de fuerza para seguir adelante.

-Candy, él es el señor Stuart, mayordomo de la familia Leagan, dice que el señior Leagan quiere recibirte en su familia…

La señorita Pony le presento un caballero a Candy, el cual iba decidido a adoptarla en nombre de la familia en la cual trabajaba. Al darse cuenta la pequeña que dicha familia vivía cerca de donde se encontraba su querida amiga Annie, acepto ser adoptada, aspecto que tomo por sorpresa tanto a la hermana María como a la señorita Pony, aunque ambas sabían realmente de donde provenía todo ello, ambas habían decidido que le darían la libertad de escoger a Candy el ser adoptada o no.

Desafortunadamente la pequeña pecosa en su nuevo "hogar" no recibió nada a lo que ella esperaba, tener una familia feliz y unos padres que la amaran y se preocuparan por ella. Derramaba muchas lágrimas, pero también vivía momentos alegres a lado de las personas que se encontraban trabajando en el lugar.

Cierta tarde después de ser víctima de las travesuras de los hermanos Leagan, conoció a un chico muy parecido al de meses atrás, pero él era más joven, sin embargo igual de lindos. Posteriormente conoció a otro chico que se encontraba acostado dentro de una canoa, poco a poco inicio una bonita amistad tanto con él como con su hermano mayor, al cual le encantaba realizar experimentos que se caracterizaban por no llegar a funcionar.

Algo que la familia Leagan ignoraba, era que se encontraban vigilados por el mismo hombre que diez años atrás había dejado a esa pequeña en el hogar de Pony y que a su vez mantenía informado al que ahora era la cabeza de la familia, el cual se encontraba más cerca de lo que ellos se imaginaban.

Albert había concluido sus estudios, ya había hecho lo que su familia le había pedido, ahora era su turno, era mayor de edad y podía valerse por sí mismo. Había escuchado rumores sobre una pequeña que era maltratada en casa de la familia Leagan y algo lo hacía sospechar que esa niña no era otra que su querida Candy. Él le había solicitado a George que enviara a la niña a casa de su prima, la cual tenía dos hijos una niña y un varón, después de conocer el motivo por el cual ella se encontraba llorando en aquella ocasión, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había sido un error, toda la familia la repudiaba por el hecho de venir de un orfanato. Cierto día George le llevo personalmente una carta, la cual había sido escrita por sus tres sobrinos, en la cual le pedían al "bisabuelo William" que adoptara a Candy.

-Ellos no saben quién es Candy en verdad y aun así la quieren…

-Candy es una niña maravillosa… es imposible no quererla…

-Mi pobre hija ha sufrido tanto… es hora que ella regrese con su verdadera familia…

-¿Le dirá la verdad?

-No George, aunque me muero de ganas de decirle la verdad, ella aun es una niña, lo que más deseo es que sea feliz…

-Ella lo quiere mucho…

-Candy quiere mucho a su amigo Albert, aquel chico que la ayudo, mas no a su padre…

-Algún día podrás decirle la verdad…

-Sólo espero que cuando ese día llegue, no me odie por lo que le hice tanto a ella como a su madre…

-Su corazón es puro y noble, se parece tanto a la señorita Bri… (Se detuvo al instante)

-(Suspirando) Si, se parece mucho a ella…

A pesar del desprecio que había vivido de parte de algunos miembros de su familia, Candy era una niña feliz, tenía amigos que la protegían y la seguían en sus locuras, parecía que todo el dolor que había vivido en el pasado, se había quedado atrás. Aunque la tía abuela Elroy le repetía cada vez que podía que ella era adoptada, aquella pequeña rubia ya se sentía miembro de esa familia gracias al apoyo de quienes la rodeaban. No conocía a su padre adoptivo, pero dentro de su corazón sentía un especial cariño por él, aspecto que aún no lograba comprender.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano, dos mujeres trabajaban con empeño, poco a poco la joven mujer se había adentrado al mundo a la actuación; inesperadamente había nacido en ella ese talento, aunque quizás ya lo poseía, pero en su vida anterior sólo centraba su atención en ese gran amor que le pago dela peor manera.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti, quizás a estas alturas mi madre y yo seguiríamos vagando por las calles…

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, ambas perdimos a un ser amado, que mejor compañía y consuelo para ambas…

-(Dirigiéndose a la joven actriz que se encontraba frente a ella) Sé que algún día podrás recuperar a tu hijo… Eso es algo que yo jamás podré hacer, porque mi hija esta…

-Bridget, tú nunca viste el cuerpo de tu hija… nunca has pensado que quizás todo fue un invento hecho por ese hombre…

-Tantas veces me dije eso a mí misma Eleanor… pero eso es imposible… él no sería tan cruel para hacerme eso… mentirme de esa manera… no lo creo capaz… además no sirve de nada hacerme ilusiones tontas…

-(Abrazándola) Mi pequeña amiga, ambas cometimos un grave error, enamorarnos de las personas equivocadas…

Mientras tanto en Chicago una pequeña pecosa llora amargamente tras la muerte de su querido amigo, el cual siempre la había apoyado y por el cual sentía un afecto sumamente especial.

-Lamento informarte que tu sobrino Anthony, ha muerto…

-(Levantándose rápidamente del sillón) ¡Que dijiste George!

-Lo lamento mucho…

-Eso no puede ser, primero mi hermana y ahora su hijo…

-La señorita Candy está destrozada…

-Mi pobre hija, acaso algún día dejara de sufrir…

-Ella ha decidido regresar al hogar de Pony…

-Llévatela a Londres…

-Pero…

-Será lo mejor para ella, dile que es una orden del bisabuelo William, estando allá poco a poco se recuperara

-Como digas…

-(Estando sólo) No te preocupes hija, yo siempre te protegeré, sólo espero que cuando se llegue el día en que conozcas la verdad, no me odies…


	8. Candy Conoce a Terry

**Cap. 8 Candy Conoce a Terry**

A pesar de su negativa Candy se despidió de sus amigos y partió a Londres; tenía sentimientos encontrados, ya que le dolía dejar a sus madres, pero sabía que se encontraría nuevamente con sus dos queridos amigos Stear y Archie. El viaje en barco había sido realmente placentero, hasta que conoció a un chico castaño, el cual se había burlado de sus pecas, pero que le recordaba mucho a Anthony.

Mientras se encontraban todos los estudiantes en la capilla que se encontraba en el interior del Real Colegio San Pablo, entro un chico haciendo escándalo, él era muy conocido, no sólo por su peculiar rebeldía y su empeño de ignorar las reglas, sino también por ser hijo de un noble inglés.

-(Al percatarse de la presencia de Candy) Es ella, la chica del barco…

-(Asombrada) Es ese chico…

-(Sonriéndole) Hola pecosa…

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Terruce has el favor de retirarte (indico una delas hermanas que se encontraban en el lugar)

-Por supuesto hermana, pero déjeme decirle que no puedo irme solo (tomando de la mano a Candy)

-¡Detente! ¡He dicho que te detengas! ¡Mocoso engreído, suéltame!

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-¡Eres un sinvergüenza, como te atreves a sacarme de esa forma!

-Admítelo, estabas tan aburrida como yo…

-¡Tú no me conoces!

-(Pensando) Si mal no recuerdo, el caballero que fue a buscarte, te llamo Candy… ¿no es así?

-Simplemente déjame tranquila…

-Quien lo diría, aparte de pecosa también eres gruñona…

-Mi nombre es Candice Andley, entendiste, así que deja de llamarme de esa manera…

-(Acercándose) Muy bien señorita Andley, yo soy Terruce Greum Granchester y será mejor que aprendas muy bien mi nombre, porque será el que este junto al tuyo en nuestra acta de matrimonio… (Retirándose del lugar)

-(Pensando) ¿Qué se ha creído ese? ¡Es realmente insoportable!

-(Llegando al lugar) ¿Candy estas bien?

-Claro que si Archie…

-Ese tipo quien se cree para haber hecho eso…

-Tranquilo Archie, recuerda que él es así, sobre todo cuando hay chicas lindas…

-¿Él es así con todas Stears?

-Le gusta andar presumiendo su apellido

-Vamos Archie mejor vayamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores del colegio con Candy…

Candy no podía evitar pensar en aquel chico rebelde, sobre todo en las palabras que le había dicho. Pues aunque se empeñara en no pensar en él le estaba resultando muy complicado y el hecho de que fuera sumamente atractivo, no ayudaba mucho.

Candy se había hecho amiga de una de las estudiantes del colegio, a pesar de que ambos eran completamente diferentes, habían aprendido a quererse mucho, a pesar que Patty y ella pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, Candy solía recorrer sola a la que había nombrado la "colina de Pony", pero desafortunadamente para ella, no era la única que gustaba de ir a dicho lugar.

-Hola señorita Pecas

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso no puedo estar aquí?

-Realmente me tiene sin cuidado eso… y ya te he dicho que no me llames de esa manera…

-¿Entonces debería llamarte chica tarzan? O quizás… ¿Tarzan pecosa?

-Eres insoportable…

-Sé que lo soy, pero apuesto que no has dejado de pensar en mi…

-Además de insoportable, engreído…

-Y tu futuro esposo, no lo olvides…

-Ese chico realmente no lo tolero…

Terry siempre se había caracterizado por ser un rebelde sin remedio, pero desde que había conocido a esa chica rubia, le era imposible sacarla de su mente, no sabía mucho de ella, sólo que disfrutaba mucho haciéndola enojar, pues esa era su mayor excusa para al menos cruzar palabras con la señorita pecas.

-Hola Terry…

-(Molesto) ¿Qué quieres?

-Perdón por molestarte, pero he venido a prevenirte sobre Candy

-¿A qué te refieres Eliza?

-Ella no es una chica de sociedad… aunque lleve el apellido de una de las familias más poderosas de América, eso no quiere decir que…

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Candy es una huérfana… fue criada en un lugar muy diferente al nuestro…

-Mire señorita, si sólo ha venido a decirme eso, ahórreselo, porque yo sé mucho sobre Candy y eso es algo que no nos incumbe a ninguno… si eso era todo… me voy…

-Esto es imperdonable, como es posible que Terry esté interesado en Candy, cuando ella es completamente insignificante…

En el aula de los varones se comentaba sobre la chica Andley, la rubia carismática y sumamente atractiva, que siempre reía alegremente y que por lo visto más de un chico andaba tras ella.

-Vamos Archie, preséntame a Candy…

-Si te interesa conocerla, porque no vas tú personalmente y te presentas…

-Chicos ustedes son muy afortunados…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque gracias a que es parte de su familia pueden convivir ampliamente con ella…

-Ella es como nuestra hermanita y la cuidaremos de tipos como ustedes (riendo todos)

-(Entrando al aula) Está muy bien que cuiden de ella, pero eso ya no será necesario…

-Y ese milagro Terry que vienes a clases…

-El hecho de que este yo aquí no significa que vaya a entrar a la clase o si…

-Como les dije chicos, Candy ya tiene quien la proteja, sus servicios ya no son requeridos…

-Y tú quién te crees que eres para hablarnos así…

-¿Yo? Soy nada más y nada menos que el novio, el único novio de Candy…

-¿Tú con Candy? No me hagas reír…

-Vamos Archie no hagas caso, Terry sólo está bromeando…

-No bromeo Stears, algún día seremos familia (saliendo del lugar)

-¡Candy, Candy!

-Que sucede Archie…

-Es verdad lo que dijo ese engreído…

-¿Qué dijo Terry?

-¡Ahora lo llamas Terry!

-¿Qué sucede Stears? ¿Por qué Archie se encuentra así?

-Lo que pasa Candy es que Terry hace un momento entro al salón y les dijo a todos que él y tú son novios

-¡Que! ¡Qué cosa dijo!

-¿Eso es verdad?

-¡Claro que no!

-Te lo dije Archie…

-Te prohíbo que te acerques a ese tipo, escuchaste Candy, no quiero que tengas ningún tipo de contacto con él

-Archie…

-Candy nosotros te queremos mucho, le prometimos a Anthony que te protegeríamos…

-Estoy bien chicos, además Terry no significa nada para mi… créanme

Terry se había escapado como comúnmente lo hacía del colegio desde hace años; se encontraba bebiendo en una cantina cuando inicio una pelea con varios tipos que se encontraban en el lugar, afortunadamente en dicho lugar se encontraba un joven rubio que al ver lo que sucedía, acudió a ayudarlo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Por supuesto… acaso no lo ves…

-Ven muchacho yo te llevare a tu casa…

-¿Mi casa? Yo nunca he tenido una casa, al menos no una a la que pueda llamar hogar…

-Estas muy tomado, lo mejor será que antes te repongas, te llevaré a donde me estoy quedando

-Te dije que estoy bien…

-De tan bien que estas que no puedes estar de pie…

-(Llegando a la pequeña casa del rubio) ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Acaso no me conoces?

-Creo que si te conociera, no te estaría preguntando tu nombre…

-¡Vaya! Eso me decepciona, pensé que realmente era muy famoso

-Me dirás tu nombre…

-Soy Terruce Grandchester, pero puedes llamarme Terry

-Muy bien Terry, yo soy Albert…

-¿Albert qué?

-Dejémoslo sólo en Albert…

-Como digas…

-Eres muy joven, para beber de esa manera y anda visitando ese tipo de lugares…

-Si quisiera sermones escucharía a mi padre o esa pecosa entrometida…

-¿Pecosa entrometida?

-Ella es la más hermosa chica que haya conocido, pero lo que tiene de hermosa lo tiene de entrometida, siempre tratando de salvar a los demás…

-Y… ¿Cómo se llama ella?

-Candy (sonriendo sin darse cuenta)… Mi hermosa Candy…

-¡Candy! ¿Candy Andley?

-Si…

-Así que tú y ella se conocen…

-¿Conoces a Candy?

-Claro… ella es… como una hija para mí

-Ella es realmente única…

-¿Acaso te enamoraste de ella?

-Ese es el problema, que aún no lo sé (riendo), lo que sí sé es que me encanta hacerla enojar con mis tonterías

-Si te comportas como un canalla con ella, te la veras conmigo…

-¿Tú también? Mejor me voy…

-Vamos yo te llevaré

A pesar de la condición en la que se encontraba el joven castaño, Albert pudo darse cuenta que en su interior era completamente diferente a la persona que él se empeñaba en mostrar a los demás. No sabía los detalles de su vida, pero le posible percatarse que su vida no había sido fácil, pero que al igual que muchas otras personas se había dejado conquistar por aquella chica que el conocía a la perfección y la cual era su mayor tesoro.


End file.
